Another reunion story
by dongbangsora
Summary: The TVXQ duo and JYJ reunite in a... weird and unlikely manner. Pairings: Yunjae (main), Yoosu Everyone from DB5K has an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

...After the show, the three went out to celebrate the end of their project.

But Jaejoong was the first one to stand up.

"Sorry guys, I don't feel so good." he said with a forced smile.

Junsu and Yoochun made puppy eyes at him and Jaejoong covered his smile with his hand. But he really couldn't stay anymore.

"Then, I'll be leaving first." He waved and walked out of the bar, leaving Yoochun and Junsu to enjoy the remains of the celebration.

He drove to his appartement in complete silence, took the elevator and unlocked the door.

He went straight in and dropped himself on the bed, not bothering about his clothes. He curled up and went under the blanket.

Had his bed always been so huge? He couldn't even remember the warmth it once had given him. Since when was he always sleeping alone?

Jaejoong curled himself up to a complete ball and slowly fell asleep, his sobs also slowly dying in the silence of the night.

4AM. Not exactly the time one would like to wake up. Jaejoong felt an intense headache taking over his neurons. He scrunched his

face in pain and unwillingly slipped out of the blankets. The chill of the room's air hit his body mercilessly.

Stumbling to find the lightswitch, he tripped over something. When he managed to turn on the light he figured it was Yoochun's leg.

Why is Yoochun on the floor? And where's Junsu?

Jaejoong's head started spinning with possibilities, his fantasy wild as ever.

Yoochun wouldn't leave Junsu behind in the bar, would he?

He was always overprotective of him after all. But then, he was also a heavy drinker.

Jaejoong squatted with his hands on his knees next to Yoochun's head.

"Yoochun-ah..." Poke.

Yoochun seemed to be deep asleep as he didn't show the slightest reaction.

For once, Jaejoong wondered how he could sleep on the floor looking so comfortable.

After some time he started to get irritated and grabbed Yoochun's arm and shook him.

"Park Yoochun! Come to your senses!"

Yoochun's face grumpled and his eyes tried to focus on Jaejoong's face, failing to do so because they couldn't open due to

the extreme light.

" ...'joong?"

"Where's Junsu?" Jaejoong leaned in and tilted his head in question.

"Isn't he in his room?" Yoochun blabbered and swayed his arm in the direction of the room. Jaejoong lifted himself up and wobbled in the shown direction. He pushed the door and switched the light on. The room was probably one of the tidiest rooms Jaejoong had ever seen in his life. No signs of anyone lodging there. No signs of Junsu.

"He's not.." Jaejoong's voice became a mere whisper. He flew over to Yoochun and caught hold of his collar, lifting him up.

"Did you leave him behind? Where did you leave him? Exactly WHERE?! Answer me, Yoochun!"

Yoochun's head was shaken wildly, it looked as if it'd fall off his neck. He grunted in protest and pushed Jaejoong away.

"We came back together! I didn't leave him!" He shouted back and used heavy steps to stamp over to the other lit room.

"He should be here!... Junsu?"

"Yoochun, you know Junsu is a bad drinker...he can't hold much alcohol..." Jaejoong's voice became shaky. "What are we going to do.."

Yoochun, suddenly cleared of any signs of hangover, put his jacket on and ran out of the door, followed by a still wobbling Jaejoong.

They got in Jaejoong's car and drove hastily to the bar they were previously in. Jaejoong's fantasy was still working up but this time all kinds of worst case scenarios.

To their huge disappointment they noticed the "CLOSED" sign on the door. Jaejoong started banging on the glass but shortly after Yoochun

stopped him.

"It's no use. No one will hear."

"But- Junsu.."

"He may not be there."

Jaejoong's eyes stared at nothingness. His brain suddenly got a flash and he took out his cellphone hastily. Dialling the number on the bottom of his contact list he hoped that it was still in use.

"..-beep-...-beep-...-beep-..."

Yoochun walked around in a circle, unable to think straight. Jaejoong sighed with frustration and dialled again.

"-beep-...-beep-...-bee- Hello?" A sleepy voice.

Jaejoong's heart jumped as he immediately recognized the voice.

"...Min..."

"Jaejoong-hyung?!" Changmin jumped in a sitting position on his bed and gripped the phone stronger in his fist.

"Min, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you now."

"..."

"...Hyung, Junsu-hyung is here."

Jaejoong was now able to comprehend the actually very obvious fact of why Changmin had picked up Junsu's phone.

He gave a reassuring look at Yoochun's worried eyes and continued.

"Min, what happened?"

His words were followed by a pause, a shuffling noise, then the sound of a thump and footsteps.

Then silence.

"Min? Min, please don't hang up- "

Yoochun looked worriedly at Jaejoong again.

Was Changmin angry? Why wouldn't he reply?

Jaejoong tried to concentrate all of his senses on any possible noise. He inhaled the cold night air.

"...Min?"

"..."

"...Jae."

Jaejoong gasped.

"Yunho..!"

"Jaejoong-ah." Yunho exhaled the words in a sigh. They felt as a warm embrace and Jaejoong shivered.

He tried to stop the memories from overflowing in his mind and found his voice to speak again.

"..Is Junsu safe? What happened?"

"Everything is fine, Jaejoong..." Yunho paused. "It's late now and I believe we all need our sleep. Okay? I'll explain it all so let's meet up tomorrow."

Jaejoong's heart thumped wildly in his chest.

"...Okay. Sleep well, Yunho-ah."

After a crack, any sounds previously emitting from the phone stopped and the silence returned.

Yoochun stepped forward with a questioning look. Good news or bad news? He couldn't tell at all from Jaejoong's blank expression.

He looked stunned either way.

Jaejoong finally breathed out. Junsu was safe. Nothing had happened. And they would meet. Just like the old times. Was he dreaming?

Yoochun's irritated gaze chased away any evidence of it all being a dream and Jaejoong's eyes desperately tried to retrieve their focus.

"Junsu is safe." He muttered, eyes wide.

"Where is he?!" Yoochun's eyes widened too.

"At Changmin and Yunho's place."

"Thank god!"

Yoochun sighed in relief and clapped his hands once, a bright smile quickly replacing his sulky expression.

"Let's go back then~"

Jaejoong nodded and let Yoochun lead him back to the car and didn't say anything anymore.

They most certainly needed rest.

The next day Yoochun woke up to an empty room, at around 1 PM. Given the time, he presumed that Jaejoong went to the supermarket to buy the ingrediens for the lunch. He got up speedily from the bed, still in his clothes from the previous night, and got a black-out. He had to wait before his body was able to move again. He dialled Jaejoong's number and waited.

"Yoochun?"

"Jaejoong, where are you?"

"At [-.-.-.-] station."

Yoochun scrunched his face, not comprehending.

"Why?"

Jaejoong paused, as if hesitating.

"..I'm waiting for Yunho."

"Oh." Yoochun nodded silently, approving.

"Ah, Yunho..!" Jaejoong's voice suddenly got an excited tone as he saw the tall man approaching.

"..Yoochun, I'll call you later."

"But- Junsu..?"

Jaejoong hung up hastily, not even bothering to listen.

Yoochun was first left dumbfounded, then felt a little frustrated for not getting an answer. He dialled again but no one picked up. He then decided to just go and find Jaejoong himself.

Walking hurriedly along the streets, he didn't even take notice of the people around him. He felt angry at himself that he didn't ask exactly where Jaejoong was. He dialled Yunho's number this time, feeling grateful that it was not already erased from his phone.

No one picked up and Yoochun growled.

Out of pure stubbornness he dialled again.

Jaejoong ran up to lessen the remaining distance between them. He stopped, uncertain, and looked up at Yunho, examining his eyes carefully. And all he saw at first was tiredness and sadness, but his heart fluttered when it gradually changed to the tender and loving gaze he was so familiar with. His own eyes watered as Yunho pulled him in for a tight hug. He sighed and his breath hit Yunho's neck.

At that exact moment Yunho's phone rang with a loud tone, startling both. Jaejoong commenced to let go and wiped his tears with one hand, but Yunho pulled him closer with a firm grip of his waist, and took the phone out from his pocket.

"Yeoboseyo?" A hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yunho! You-!" Yoochun's voice thundered in Yunho's ear, even Jaejoong could hear it.

"Your voice sounds worn out, Chun." Yunho stated with a chuckle and Jaejoong looked up.

"Cut the crap, will you. How's Junsu?"

"Ah, Junsu."

Of course, why else would he have called so persistently?! The sudden swap of their personalities annoyed Yoochun to no end.

Jaejoong listened attentively.

"Tell me. Is he okay?" Now Yoochun sounded a little desperate. Yunho noticed it.

"He's fine, just down with a fever. We supposed it's from the hangover and I left Changmin to take care of him."

The information hit Yoochun like a cold wind. He quivered at the image of Junsu sick on a bed, which took over his brain.

"..Where's your appartement?"

Yoochun practically flew behind the bus, waving his hands wildly.

He hurriedly stepped in when the driver showed some comprehension and opened the doors for him. Yoochun bowed and thanked him, standing and waiting for his stop even though there were plenty of empty seats. When the bus slowed down to stop, he turned and thanked the driver once again and jumped out of the bus.

He picked up his previous pace and ran until he stood in front of the appartement's door. He pressed the elevator button several times, his impatience showing clearly.

When he got to the door, he knocked and waited. He heard footsteps and straightened his back.

"Hyung!" Changmin opened the door.

"Junsu..?"

"Over there."

Yoochun went hastily to the bed and took Junsu's face in his hands, the movement having no effect on Junsu. Yoochun shook him, trying to wake him up.

"Hyung! What are you doing, he should rest!"

Yoochun ignored Changmin's comment completely and proceeded by pulling Junsu up for a hug.

Yunho took hold of Jaejoong's hand and pulled him along into a café, dragging him all the way to the back. When they sat, opposite to each other, Yunho stared in Jaejoong's eyes in silence. Jaejoong flinched and glanced up.

"I missed you so much."

Yunho's voice echoed in Jaejoong's ears even though the café was silent. Tears welled up in his eyes and he hung his head down. His long-hidden emotions were starting to burst which made him cover his face with his hands.

"Jaejoong-ah..." Yunho reached and patted his head gently. "I'm here now. You won't be alone anymore. I promise-"

Phone again. Yunho grinded his teeth together and picked up.

"What now, Yoochun, are you lost?!"

"Hyung, Yoochun-hyung is freaking out here. I tried to stop him but he's trying everything to wake Junsu-hyung up. What should I do? He's acting crazy."

"Min," Yunho sighed at the absurdity of why Changmin called him. "Just lock him up in another room till he calms down or something. I'm kind of busy here."

Annoyance clear in his voice.

"Wait, hyung, don't-"

Yunho put his phone back in his pocket and turned, only to see a still teared-up Jaejoong looking up at him. His instinct told him to stand up and hug Jaejoong firmly. Jaejoong's breath caught and he hugged Yunho back, more tears rolling down his cheeks as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"Come, Jaejoong-ah. Don't cry for me anymore. It's all good now." They stayed like that for a while and Yunho smiled to himself as he felt Jaejoong's body relaxing and followed his sobs slowly dying away.

"Jaejoong-ah."

"Hm?"

"Let's eat. I'm hungry." Yunho smiled once more. "I want to taste your cooking again."

Jaejoong nodded. "Let's go to my apartement, then. But let's walk."

He wanted to spend as much time as possible with his beloved Yunho, as if fearing to lose him again. He walked close to him to which Yunho responded by taking his hand in his and rewarding him with a sweet smile. It all felt so nostalgic.

"We have to buy ingredients. What do you want to eat?"

"Anything is fine." Another sweet smile stopped Jaejoong's brain from functioning properly.

"I'll go for seolleongtang." Jaejoong stated and looked up for confirmation.

"Then seolleongtang it is." Yunho just couldn't stop smiling.

They took their way to the supermarket to buy all the needed ingredients, thereafter going to JYJ's apartment. They went in the elevator and Jaejoong

scrunched his face.

"I wonder if Yoochun is doing fine. He should be in panic." Jaejoong noted.

"Yeah, we all know how much he treasures Junsu." Yunho nodded in understanding.

Jaejoong turned to face Yunho and stared at his eyes.

"I treasure you too, Jae-ah." He practically pulled the words out of Yunho's mouth with his intense gaze.

Yunho brought his face closer and pecked Jaejoong's lips.

The elevator dinged, signalling them to get out. Jaejoong stamped forward and unlocked the door, going straight to the kitchen. Yunho seated himself on the bed and waited.

"Yunho! Come over here for a sec." Jaejoong's voice startled Yunho and he made his way to the kitchen.

"Yes, love?"

Jaejoong's eyes lost focus for a moment, but he turned and signalled him to come closer. Yunho obliged with a tint of confusion in his eyes.

"I can't choose between normal onions and green onions." Jaejoong blurted out.

Yunho stared at the chopped up ingredients and shrugged.

"Just put them both?"

Jaejoong's eyes grew wide with the simplicity of Yunho's suggestion.

"Okay.."

Yunho started walking back to the other room but Jaejoong's voice made him halt his actions.

"Sit here with me."

Yunho smiled again, sitting down in accord.

So that's why he'd called him over.

Junsu cracked his eyes open and blinked a few times before he realized he could hardly breathe. He pushed the thing from his chest that weighed too much for his body

to put up with and stared surprised when he saw that it was nothing more and nothing less than Yoochun himself.

"What...ugh.."

"Junsu-yah! You're alive!" Yoochun jumped and smooched the confused guy without warning. Junsu pulled away and held Yoochun's head in a safe distance from himself.

He looked around in the room.

There were no signs of Changmin.

"Ugh..." Junsu scratched his head, feeling it hurting from inside. A sudden compression on his abdomen startled him.

"Yah! Yoochun! What do you think you're doing?!" He smacked at Yoochun's head, earning a grin from him.

After Jaejoong and Yunho finished eating their meal, they decided to go for a walk, for the sake of old times. They went to various places, such as familiar shops, media centers and even to the amusement park. Damn, it had been long since they spent time together.

Before dawn, Yunho took hold of Jaejoong's hand and dragged him along. He covered Jaejoong's eyes before they reached the destination he had in mind. When they got there, he took his hand away and revealed the beautiful scenery of the place where they'd had their first ever date to Jaejoong, who breathed out in awe, and wondered how Yunho still remembered it.

They sat on the bench under the huge old tree like before, and talked, separated from reality and lost in their own world, now that the pieces had become one again, as it was supposed to be.

Changmin rushed along the tiny street between two houses, in the direction of the only place he could think of. His actions were halted abruptly though, and he hid behind the wall when he spotted the two men he was searching for, also rushing to the same place. He knew it! He just knew they would be there! That was where they'd agreed to always meet. But wait, why were they holding hands?

Changmin narrowed his eyes, then blinked, his usually fast brain now failing to comprehend.

When they finally went back to Jaejoong's apartment, it had already gotten dark. Yunho considered taking a fast shower, separating from Jaejoong for as less time as possible. When he came back, he found Jaejoong turned on his side, his back being the only visible part. How could he still be shy, after all this time? Yunho thought, and slipped himself under the blankets. He plastered his body to Jaejoong's, suddenly all his cells heating up and his blood boiling. It had been long since he'd had a good time..

Jaejoong shifted a little, unconsciously causing Yunho the most needed pained pleasure, and sighed in his sleep. Yunho, realizing the situation by the stillness of Jaejoong's body, couldn't help whining helplessly, trying to calm himself down for good. This could turn out as a disaster if he didn't manage to retrieve the control over his body now.

Just when he was thinking of the best possible turn-offs, Jaejoong decided to switch his position. He turned over to face Yunho and attempted to curl himself up into a ball, as he was sleeping usually. But the unthinkable happened: in the process his knees pushed against Yunho's crotch with a vast pressure, resulting him to yelp loudly and fall off the bed. He quickly glanced up to see if the mischievous noise hadn't woken Jaejoong up by any chance, and he sighed when he saw that the angelic face of his beloved was still caught in the magic of sleep. He then hung his head down and thought the situation over.

Should he wake Jaejoong up? He was sure that he wouldn't dislike doing what he had in mind. But then, Jaejoong must've suffered quite a lot emotionally since their separation, and could use every bit of rest he could get.

Yunho sat back on the bed next to Jaejoong. He was about to have a mental breakdown due to his brain malfunctioning because of various reasons, where under the unbearable tightness of his pants, which was driving him crazy with every minute.

He turned to Jaejoong with pleading eyes only to witness him continuing his peaceful slumber, his chest heaving up and down rhythmically.

What was he supposed to do in a situation like this?

As he rushed back, the youngest thought long and hard in the bus. He scolded himself, and proceeded by convincingly thinking that it was just the influence of the possible upcoming reunion. Jaejoong and Yunho had always been extremely close friends, and now even after so much time, they looked inseparable. Changmin decided to just admire their strong friendship and chased the weird thoughts of Yunjae getting real away. He reached his stop and hurriedly went back to the apartment. He hoped that Junsu hadn't killed Yoochun, or the opposite.

Yunho decided to lie back down beside Jaejoong on a safe distance, and think things over again for the time being. It was already late, but how could he fall asleep like this?

He hoped he would succeed to be the first.

After some time, his thoughts did indeed start to get distant and his vision blurred the images of the moonlit furniture of the room. The sound of Jaejoong's peaceful breathing taking him far away..

Just then Jaejoong's head suddenly got closer to his, and Yunho felt his soft breath hit his earlobe. Shivers ran down his spine and he almost shrieked when Jaejoong proceeded by hugging his waist and pulling himself closer to him, repeating his own previous actions by gluing their bodies together.

Yunho felt tears well up in his eyes when his previous excitement took over his body with full force again, claiming all of his instinctive reflexes.

With one smooth move, he spun his body in Jaejoong's arms and pulled his head for kiss, making sure to trap his leg between his own to get at least some of the needed friction. Jaejoong moaned into the kiss, that being his only reaction, but which was enough to make Yunho lose a little more of his sanity.

He deepened the kiss and ran his hands on Jaejoong's chest, making him sigh contentedly and try to lick his lips, only to find Yunho's in the way, so he went on and licked them instead. Yunho knew he wouldn't be able to stop if it continued like this, and vented his frustration by rubbing rougher on Jaejoong's chest. The elder gasped as if caught by surprise and hissed when Yunho hastily brushed over his nipples, his whole body overflowing with pleasure. Little Yunnie felt that alright, with every possible detail, with just the right tension added in all the right places. His body shook with shocks, signaling the seriousness of the situation. He propped himself up on his elbow on one side and leaned closer to Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah..."

All movements previously emitting from the elder's body stopped, as if he actually was listening. His breathing evened and the room went silent again.

"Jaejoong-ah. Please wake up..." Yunho fought the desperation in his voice. He was falling low now.

"Jae-" His voice suddenly croaked and his breath hitched, a hand travelling up and down the mountain of his pants, fingers grasping him tightly and releasing short after.

"Uh-" Yunho forced himself backwards at first, surprised, but then again, this was what his body needed, and he started pushing his hips forward, according to the skillful caresses.

"Yunho-yah~ "

The taller was at a loss of words now that he was getting the long desired contact. Jaejoong's purring voice only soothed him and encouraged him to demand more.

He suddenly jumped on Jaejoong, trying to break the contact with his hand because he wouldn't be able to resist the urge of relieving himself if this went on. Jaejoong turned, following Yunho's movements, his eyes opening, looking up at him and pulling a smirk across his face.

"You...since when?"

"I wanted to see just how long you'd last." Jaejoong's smirk grew wider, revealing his teeth.

"You fox." Yunho hissed and let himself drop low, rocking their still clothed bodies, roughly simulating the actual act. Jaejoong gasped at the pressure as Yunho pushed him down continuously and started undoing his shirt, returning his attention to his now peaked nipples. Why were they sleeping in their clothes anyway? Neither had thought about it, but they both silently agreed that those bothersome restraints had to be eliminated. They started clumsily undoing the buttons and slid each other's shirt off at the same time. Yunho's kisses then returned to travel commencing from the side of Jaejoong's mouth, up his jawline and down his neck, proceeding with special attention for his chest. Jaejoong thought his heart was going to explode as his chest was once again left behind completely tortured. Yunho proceeded to his abdomen, where he undid his pants and slid them down. Placing a chaste kiss on Jaejoong's erection, he murmured a "I've missed you." and glanced back at Jaejoong's face, only to witness a panting mess.

"You make me crazy, you know?" He drew himself forward again, delighting at the sound of Jaejoong's reaction, and pushed his right hand straight in the elder's boxers.

Jaejoong gasped, the unexpected movement causing him a temporary black-out. He simultaneously grabbed Yunho's hand with both hands, resulting them to move in sync with its smooth movements, guiding it to even speed up a little.

"Impatient, are we?" Yunho hummed in Jaejoong's ear, breathing out the hot air he had been holding in.

Jaejoong could only breathe heavily in response, feeling his peak quickly approaching.

"Ah, how I've missed you.." Leaning even more on his left arm, Yunho gave his actions more speed, complying to Jaejoong's demands, but also adding harsh tugs, resulting him to writhe and grip his hand tighter. Yunho watched Jaejoong lose himself in his own excitement.

"You're so beautiful, Jaejoong-ah.." He didn't stop talking, knowing that his now husky voice worked miracles on Jaejoong's body.

Jaejoong's breath caught and he felt his abdomen tighten, suddenly stilling all movements, letting his orgasm crash freely through his nervous system and rewarding Yunho's actions generously.

Yunho's harsh breaths were halted by the loud doorbell, and he flinched at the impossible tightness surrounding his crotch. What the hell? He loosened his belt completely, hoping to release a little of the pressure, and turned over only to come face to face with a still peacefully sleeping Jaejoong. A dream? Okay, how many times did he have to put up with this crap? The doorbell rang again, this time more persistently and reminding of reality, making Yunho growl deep in his throat and lift himself up from the bed. He slid his feet down to the ground and dragged them with each step to the door, finally creaking it open.

"Changmin?" Yunho narrowed his eyes at the extremely tall figure of the youngest. Changmin, on his turn, immediately glanced down and noticed Yunho's undone belt, his eyes growing wide, and finally swallowed.

"What are you doing here so late?"

"W-what do you mean what I'm doing, I-.. was worried because you didn't come home, hyung." As soon as the words left his mouth, Changmin realized how absurd and idiotic they sounded. "..Yoochun-hyung and Junsu-hyung are on their way here too. "Stop, you idiot!" He scolded himself as his gaze dropped toward the floor.

"Go home, Min, I'm okay... It's late." Yunho's expression refused to follow his cool logic though, and changed to a slightly disturbed one. "Take them home with you." The last thing he needed now, was a crazy Yoosu disturbing Jaejoong's peaceful sleep, leaving aside his arousal problem that had haunted him and even caused him a naughty dream. Was he acting strange now?

Changmin silently nodded, his gaze dropping back down to Yunho's pants as if to confirm, and he turned, walking away as his head spun with craziness. What was happening?

When he went out of the elevator, he saw Yoochun pulling Junsu with him, and ran towards them.

"I went up but no one opened. I guess they're long asleep. We should not wake them up, they need to rest." Changmin stated, leader-spirited and determined not to let them past the elevator. Junsu raised an eyebrow at it and Yoochun stood still. Changmin gulped.

He watched worriedly how Yoochun's eyes grew wide with a flash and how his mouth formed a grin as he stepped forward.

"I think we should go disturb them."

Changmin pushed Yoochun back by his chest and Junsu sat down on the bench next to the elevators, face palming. It looked like it was going to be a long, sleepless night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jaejoong-ah, hurry~! We're going to miss it!" Yunho tugged at his partner's arm as they whooshed past the future passengers. Foams of damp escaped their mouths, but they were both beaming and utterly excited.

They managed to jump in at the last second as the doors started closing.

"Haha… we made it," Jaejoong huffed and looked up, happiness clear in his eyes.

Yunho nodded and pulled him forward through the corridor, towards their cabin.

"Whoa, looks expensive," Jaejoong noted with a sly smile after entering.

"Do you like it?" Yunho spread his arms with a big smile, leering around the room.

"Love it."

Jaejoong was taking his time in exploring the spacious place as Yunho made tea.

They sat on the table and Jaejoong glanced out of the window.

"I kind of feel bad about not telling them…" he sighed and his gaze settled back on his partner.

"I don't think they'll mind that much. Besides, we completely deserve this." Yunho pouted and also peered out of the window, "Consider it as some kind of honeymoon, making up for everything…" he mumbled.

Jaejoong puffed air from his nose in amusement.

"It better be so."

Even the cafeteria looked expensive.

But Jaejoong decided to just relax and enjoy the luxury. He reached up and opened the two top buttons of his shirt, gently pulling on it as if it was too warm, the movement catching Yunho's attention. He then put his hand on the table and scarcely touched Yunho's little finger with his own, very discreetly, but it appeared to shoot through him like a lightning as he slightly jumped in place. His eyes glanced at the hands and returned to Jaejoong's face questioningly.

Jaejoong exhaled amusedly and poked the food with his fork, pretending to be extremely interested in it.

Yunho froze and stood dumbfounded for a couple of minutes, staring forward blankly until Jaejoong's eyes came upon him again. He saw him half-smirk and shift his gaze away for the second time.

He stared back at his food with wide eyes, thoughts of Jaejoong's skin, the warmth of it, the taste and the firm resistance against his teeth as he bites into it invading his mind. He felt an urgent ache between his legs and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sorry, Jaejoong-ah, I'll be right back." He mumbled momentarily when his legs shoved his chair back violently.

But he froze again and watched Jaejoong's eyes drop to his beltline. He seemed to let them linger there a moment too long and Yunho's gaze turned hungry.

_"Follow me."_ He grabbed Jaejoong's wrist and pulled him along.

They walked across the cafeteria, avoiding the people's stares and went along the corridor. Not bothering about the people in the way they strolled to the bathrooms, way until the end, and entered the last one.

When opening the door a sudden jerking movement pushed them forward. Jaejoong grunted as his body was pressed against the wall by Yunho's, who contrarily, visibly enjoyed the sudden contact.

His hand went behind his back and shakily turned the thumb-lock. The frame rate per second changing through the small window increased rapidly as the train regained its velocity.

Yunho's body tensed impatiently while Jaejoong's eyes examined the area sneakily.

"It's too small in here-"he tried to utter before his mouth was completely claimed.

They seemed to be locked in the moment, both trying to make it last forever, their chests plastered together and hearts trying to outrace each other. Jaejoong shifted slightly and Yunho's hand lifted his head up for better access, giving a little bit of air the chance to escape between their battling lips.

Yunho slowly unbuttoned Jaejoong's shirt, never letting go of his mouth. Jaejoong hissed at the coldness of Yunho's steel necklace occasionally touching his bare chest as their bodies moved in sync.

Yunho's lips pressed tightly against Jaejoong's once again, a little too forced, as if he still believed it to be their last again, and wanted to savor it for eternity. He ran the tip of his tongue over Jaejoong's bottom lip and pursed his lips tightly over it for the last time before having to part for air.

Jaejoong pursed his swollen lips in a smile, still breathing heavily from the intensity, and slowly wrapped his fingers around Yunho's biceps. He looked up and smiled slyly.

Yunho glanced in his eyes and moved closer, leaving no gaps between them once again, and Jaejoong could feel his fervent breath on his ear, a strong shudder striking through his body.

"Jaejoong, turn around…" Yunho whispered in a low voice, his hand tracing down Jaejoong's spine.

"Yun-" Jaejoong croaked, trying his best to turn over, right after Yunho's hands invaded his crotch. He bent forward slightly and felt Yunho's hardness eagerly pressing against his behind. His eyelids dropped the moment one of the hands dipped in his pants and started rubbing his bulge teasingly.

"Joongie, you're still so hot…"

Yunho's skilled hand tugged at Jaejoong's member, making him gasp once again and leaving him completely at a loss of words. The younger exhaled the hot air he hadn't even realized he had been holding in, and it hit the back of Jaejoong's neck, resulting in his head sliding down further while the rapid movements made his chest heave wildly for air.

"Yun- _ahh…_" Jaejoong sighed contentedly as Yunho's fingers continuously caressed the head of his manhood. "I'm so close- " He grunted between his teeth, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth.

As if having been waiting for that, Yunho suddenly halted all his movements and drew his hand back.

Breathing in and out rapidly, Jaejoong turned partly and glanced up at him questioningly as he unzipped his pants.

"Jaejoong…lube…"

Yunho was surprised when Jaejoong handed him the small tube, he didn't expect that he would be carrying it around. He applied a generous amount on his erection and let the tube fall on the ground.

Meanwhile receiving no contact, Jaejoong shuddered wildly, reminded of his own situation, and reached a hand toward his crotch.

But having something else in mind, Yunho bent down and helped him up, making him groan at the unfair interruption.

Yunho ran his hand through his partner's back teasingly and pulled his pants further down, leaving them hooked on one of his legs, below his knee. Jaejoong closed his eyes and purred at the touch.

He was then gently pushed back by the shoulders, which made him settle on the tank of the toilet. He grunted again at the coldness on his skin and yelped in surprise as his legs were lifted and wrapped around Yunho's waist. He felt the strong arms wrap around him and was lifted up slightly.

In fear of losing his balance he brought his hands up and hugged Yunho tightly, who groaned in pleasure and put his knee on the toilet bowl. Jaejoong gasped at the sudden sensation of Yunho's wet and hard member pushing through him.

Under pressure of the sudden and persistent friction, he rested his chin on Yunho's shoulder and his nails dug into his shirt as the familiar prickling sensation took over his senses. He was trying to keep in sync with the thrusts but the train's movements kept rocking them back and forth adding even more intensity to the act. Everything resulted in quick shallow thrusts, regularly hitting the right spot on the way in and on the way out, and Jaejoong felt himself being pushed faster and faster to the brink of insanity.

Yunho growled in his throat as Jaejoong clung on his neck and started begging for more, the narrow space giving them no chance of separation, driving both toward the edge.

He tried to comply, his thrusting getting more irregular as Jaejoong's legs tightened around him and his moans grew louder, encouraging him. He tried to hold himself together, the gap between their last intimate moment and now being too large and resulting in an undue wildness.

The train seemed to stop and the previous jerking movement occurred again as he was suddenly forced deeper. That one thrust did it for both and their breaths hitched. Yunho faintly heard Jaejoong grunt against his shoulder. He placed his hand on the wall and held Jaejoong with the other, electricity running through his whole body. He felt all the built-up pleasure shooting through his cock as it pulsed inside of Jaejoong and felt the other's warm come dripping on his lap.

Both froze, shuddering and gasping for air.

After partly regaining their breaths, Jaejoong's legs loosened and Yunho tried to pull back.

He cupped Jaejoong's cheeks and smiled before placing a kiss on his forehead.

_ "I missed you so much, Joongie…_

To be continued…


End file.
